Our Days Away
by TheIntersect20
Summary: Sequel to One Little Change. Following the craziness that happened in Burbank, Sarah deals with having to leave her team and her sister behind. Carina and Bryce uncover some frightening intel on Fulcrum while undercover.


**A/N: Oh look! I'm back! Sorry about that. I have a plan for this story, so the chapters will come out quicker. I am also planning on being a couple of chapters ahead with my writing. **

**You Need to Remember: At the end of ****_One Little Change_****, we find out that Bryce and Carina are married. The Director is flying Sarah back for a seven week 'retraining', and wants to meet her in his office at 10:00 the next day. Zondra and Brook move into a new apartment near Chuck's. **

**I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of ****_Our Days Away_**

* * *

Sarah sat in the plane, absentmindedly staring out of the window. She hadn't been able to get any sleep so far. She couldn't believe what was happening. Retraining? No way. Graham was mad, but not that mad. She tried to think of any reason why Graham may have needed her, but none came to mind. She wondered what could be important enough to remove her from a mission, to take her away from her sister. Oh, her sister, she couldn't believe what had happened. They had never fought before, and now she didn't know if she would ever be forgiven.

Sarah shifted in her seat slightly. "It's all my fault." She whispered nearly silently. "If I hadn't kicked her out she wouldn't be mad at me." She then slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Zondra sat at her desk in the Castle office that she had claimed. The short break the agents in Burbank were getting before continuing with missions gave Zondra the chance to catch up on paperwork from previous missions. She was in the middle of one of the reports when the constant noises from the gym became a little too annoying. She stood and walked to Castle's gym. She stepped inside and saw Brook, curled up in a ball in a far corner, crying. Zondra sighed softly before walking over to where Brook was sitting and sitting on the wall next to her. Brook's tears calmed down into sniffles. She looked up at Zondra, who put her arm around Brook and gave her a small hug.

"It's all my fault." Brook spoke in a small voice, breaking the silence. "If I hadn't run away she wouldn't be so mad at me." Before Zondra had a chance to respond, Brooke stood and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Sarah checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time that day. She had slept fitfully until the plane landed, and been driven straight to CIA headquarters. Now it was already 10:30; she had never known the Director to be late for a meeting. She glanced up at Graham's secretary from her chair. The woman hadn't spoken a word since "sit and the Director will call when he is ready" and that was nearly 45 minutes ago. She heard the secretary's phone ring and stood, assuming it was time for her meeting to start. The secretary shot her a glare that very clearly said _sit down now_, before responding "Yes, of course Director." A pause. "Right away."

Sarah sighed, staring at the secretary from across the room. Another glare. Just great. The secretary, Sarah glanced at the name on her desk, Julie, had set the phone down nearly 5 minutes ago, and still hadn't said a word to her. Why was Graham so late? Finally, Julie glanced at her and said "You can go in now." Sarah stood, smoothing her skirt before walking to the door of Graham's office and entering.

* * *

Chuck sat at the Nerd Herd desk, staring at his blank computer screen, wondering how his life had gotten turned upside down. The last couple of weeks had been extremely stressful, and it seemed like it would only give worse. Now, with Sarah gone, Casey and the others were just going to make it all worse.

A bang on the desk followed by an annoyed grunt brought Chuck out of his musings. He sat up and looked at Casey. "What?"

"I know your all sad and stuff because your girlfriend had to leave, but some of us actually do our jobs, come on Bartowski." Chuck followed Casey into the Castle conference room and they both took a seat at the main table. Zondra walked in a few minutes later, just as General Beckman came onto the screen. She hurried to sit down then waited for the General to begin.

"Team, we have intel that a small Fulcrum cell may be operating out of an office building nearby. We need surveillance on the building tomorrow night. Take the Intersect with you and see if he can confirm the identities. I will send you the address over a secure link. That is all." The General immediately turned off the video link, leaving the team staring at a blank screen.

"Well, until then I've got an apartment to get settled in and you two have shifts to finish." At that last part, Casey shot Zondra a slight glare accompanied by an annoyed grunt before the three went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: So? How did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review. **

**I have part of the next chapter finished. I'm going to say it will be in about two weeks, but that's really just to give myself some extra time. I'm trying to get chapter 2 out in about a week. **


End file.
